Hisashi Shirogane
Hisashi Shirogane is the esteemed Chairman of the Commission of Counter Ghoul. His office is on the top floor of the 1st ward building, and he oversees the entire organization's activities from there. His job is not completed until every ghoul has been exterminated from Tokyo. Appearance Some people announce their presence when they walk into a room. Others, like Chairman Shirogane, have no need to announce themselves. As soon as he enters the room all eyes are drawn to his commanding figure. He's tall, standing at a good 6'1'', and weighs around 225 lbs. However, the man is without a single spot of fat on him and almost every pound on his body is pure muscle. He has long grey hair that's pulled back into a ponytail behind his head, and a moderate-sized beard the same color as his hair extends from his chin. His sharp green eyes still retain the spark they had when he was younger, and stand out in stark contrast against his tanned skin and grey hair color. Instead of wearing the CCG's uniform, he takes the liberty of "Letting an old man wear comfier clothes" and wears a kimono the same grey that permeates the CCG and a black haori over top. Personality Chairman Shirogane is a very serious man. He takes his job equally seriously, and has pledged himself in full to the CCG ever since he was able to. He's been in the business longer than anyone else, and has seen countless men (human and ghoul alike) fall in front of him. Whether it was enemies that he had slain, or comrades and subordinates that had seen cut down in front of him, Chairman Shirogane harnessed the grim atmosphere of the battlefield and wears it around himself like his Geta. He's extremely no-nonsense, and expects concise and accurate reports immediately when he asks for them. He assumes his orders will be carried out when he gives them, since that's what they're for after all. However, for those that do their job well, he does show at least respect and gratitude towards them. History It would take way too long to tell... Powers and Abilities Experienced Fighter: '''Hisashi's countless battles have hones his instincts to a fine edge, giving him the countenance of a professional soldier and a fantastic strategic mind. '''Master Swordsman: Hisashi's weapon of choice was always the katana that he had learned to use from a young age. As such, he know the ins and outs of sword craft like hardly any other. Superb Reflexes: '''One of his stronger skills are his razor ship reflexes. When he was younger, combined with his youthful body, he was a demon on the battlefield. Sadly, Hisashi has aged now and his body is incapable of keeping up with his mind for extended periods of time. '''Combat: : Strengths: 'Shirogane's age isn't a weakness to him, it's his weapon. Countless battles have sharpened his reflexes and intuition boundlessly, and his careful upkeep of his body has made sure that he can physically can keep up with his mind. He's had an entire lifetime to practice and refine his weapon skills and battlefield tactics, and he takes special pride in his sword-wielding ability. Or at least, as much as a man like him could take pride in something. Basically, he’s super strong and fast and reacts quickly. : '''Weaknesses: '''While he has trained his body to the physical limits possible, he is sadly still an old man. After long battles or intense skirmishes his joins lock up and he starts aching all over and needs to rest. Basically again, he can’t do long fights or many back-to-back fights. Like...two short skirmishes are pushing it/One long fight. Quinque '歩 (Pawn) Name: Pawn Rating: SS+ Type: Koukaku Status: Used as hell Appearance: Takes on the appearance of a traditional sword called a Chokuto. It's a one-sided straight blade with no hand-guard and while sheathed appears to be one solid block. Unlike other quinque, this has no briefcase to store it in. Instead, the sheath was made to act in the place of the briefcase’s restorative properties for the quinque's RC cells. The sheath and handle are black, while the blade itself is a sinister and cold white. Strengths: The quinque is made from an incredibly strong koukaku ghoul the Chairman killed many years ago, and even after all this time it still retains it's incredible durability and sharpness. Despite being such thin weapon, it's almost impossible to break unless it takes a heavy attack from something of higher rating than itself. In contrast to its flimsy appearance, the sword is quite heavy and packs a very good amount of weight behind each strike. The sheathe takes part of the quinque's durability as well, and has the same hardness that the weapon does which makes it a very effective defensive tool. This same hardness makes it a pretty decent bludgeoning tool also, if he really needs it. Weaknesses: Relatively short range, with no ranged capabilities at all. It's range it limited to wherever the Chairman can reach with the blade. Mechanics: When the sword is out, the Chairman can activate a button on the outside of the sheath near the base that folds it into a circle and fills in the middle with the same material as the rest of it, creating a durable shield instead of a versatile off-hand. Other than that, that's it. It's a sword. Threads Relationships Quotes * Trivia * Despite not tolerating others getting off-topic or sidetracked, he himself can be known to mutter something about "Points" to other people while they're speaking or doing something. In actuality, he keeps a mental score in his head of how he views other people. The higher the score, the better he views them. He finds this an easier way of viewing people than the conventional method. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:CCG